Palace of the Kings
is the palace of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in . Found in Windhelm, this palace serves as the headquarters for both the Jarl of Eastmarch and the Stormcloak Rebellion. The court-wizard, Wuunferth the Unliving, teaches adept-level Destruction spells here. History Historically, this is the oldest building in Windhelm and quite possibly all of Skyrim. It served as the castle of Ysgramor and his dynasty until it ended. Architectural design The Palace is split into four sections that are attached to the main hall, where the Jarls' throne and the banquet table reside. To the left sits the war room, where Galmar Stone-Fist and the other Stormcloaks execute their battle plans. From this room, the Jarl's Quarters and several other bedrooms can be accessed. Off to the right of this room is the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen sits the dungeon (which is called Windhelm Barracks). Across from the dungeon is the sleeping quarters for the other inhabitants of the Palace, including the chambers of Wuunferth the Unliving, where an arcane enchanter can be found. It bears heavily Gothic features, as is typical for many ancient Nord buildings. Interactions Civil War This castle is the headquarters of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloaks. After the end of the Civil War questline, if the Dragonborn supported the Imperial Legion, the rebel Jarls that were removed from power are now located within the Palace. Blood on the Ice The Dragonborn accesses the Palace in search of Ulfric's Steward, who offers clues on the whereabouts of the Butcher. After the Wheelstone is obtained and Wuunferth the Unliving is accused, he is imprisoned in the dungeons of the Palace. Plaques Outside the palace are three commemorative plaques that each bear the name of a High King. Related quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *Civil War *Blood on the Ice Characters *Ulfric Stormcloak *Wuunferth the Unliving *Galmar Stone-Fist *Jorleif *Sifnar Ironkettle *Brunwulf Free-Winter Notable items *Skill book (Heavy Armor): The Knights of the Nine upstairs, first room to the left, on a bookcase. *An Unusual Gem upstairs, on a table in the court wizard's laboratory at the end of the long hall. Bugs * If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and gets a peace treaty, the Jarl of Riften and her steward will treat the Dragonborn as if he/she took Riften for the Imperials. The same is true if the opposite happens and the Dragonborn joins them and exchanges the Reach for the Rift. * If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, after recapturing Windhelm, most of the rebellious Jarls and some of their allies are moved to this castle. However, they sometimes behave as if they were still in their city. * Shooting arrows at the front doors of the palace will make them pass through the door, instead of sticking, like most doors. * Everytime upon entering, Ulfric Stormcloack and Galmar Stone-Fist have the same conversation about Whiterun, the war and their motives. (Unless the player has completed The Battle for Whiterun.) Gallery The Throne Room.jpg|Palace of the Kings Throne Room Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room (From Throne) Throne Room with Jarl.jpg|Throne Room Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Wuunferth the Unliving Room.jpg|Room of Wuunferth the Unliving PotK_Side.jpg|Palace of the Kings palaceT2.jpg Appearances * ru:Королевский дворец Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations